lamulanafandomcom-20200214-history
Temple of Moonlight
The Temple of Moonlight (月光聖殿, Gekkō Seiden / literally Holy Temple of Moonlight) is a field within the ruins. It is the backside equivalent of the Temple of the Sun. This is the Temple of Moonlight. The lovely, female temple. --Grail monument in the Temple of Moonlight *'Area number:' 3 *'Background music:' Moon Light Dance *'Enter from / Exit to:' Temple of the Sun (D-5), Twin Labyrinths (I-5), Confusion Gate (G-6), Graveyard of the Giants (B-5) (via a tube in the Tower of the Goddess) *'Enter from:' Temple of the Sun (D-4) Overview The Temple of Moonlight is refered to as the "Female Temple" of the ruins. You must not use any weapons or sub-weapons inside the temple´s pyramid. To get into the pyramid, jump into the sun on Temple of the Sun´s pyramid. (This will only work after shooting the sun with flares). Hidden Things, Puzzles & Traps Hidden Thing: Twinbee ROM Location: Temple of Moonlight D-5 Equip the Glyph Reader ROM and examine the crumbling monument at the top-left corner twice. Hidden Thing: Parodius ROM Location: Temple of Moonlight D-4 There are actually two ladders hidden behind the lunar relief. After being transported to D-4, travel up the first until you reach an unseen platform behind the face. Walk left and examine in order to locate the cartridge. Hidden Thing: Pennant Race 2 ROM Location: Temple of Moonlight B-2 Fall from B-1 and examine the dark area in the background at the left-side of the highest ledge. Puzzle: Get the Map Location: Temple of Moonlight C-2 Place weights upon the pedestals in the following order: upper-left, upper-right, lower, and center. Puzzle: Get the Axe Location: Temple of Moonlight B-3 Use the Knife to destroy the small stone that prevents the boulder from rolling down the slope, allowing the boulder to depress the switch at bottom-right corner. There will be an Anubis enemy here if you have read the "hard mode" tablet in the Mausoleum of the Giants. Puzzle: Get the Ice Cape Location: Temple of Moonlight A-1 Place a weight upon the pedestal. Beware the Anubis enemy that appears in the room below if you have read the "hard mode" tablet in the Mausoleum of the Giants. Puzzle: Get the Serpent Staff Location: Temple of Moonlight E-3 Ride the elevator platform up from E-4 and at E-3 repeatedly strike the red button on the wall just right of the elevator with Throwing Knife or Shuriken. Standing on the button and attacking it with the Knife may also work. Puzzle: Get the Book of the Dead Location: Temple of Moonlight D-6 Place a Weight upon the pedestal at the lower-left corner. Beware the Anubis enemies in the room. Puzzle: Get the Ocarina Location: Temple of Moonlight D-3 After impregnating the Woman Statue, enter the room from above and pause the game (F1) while standing on the elevated platform beneath the curious relief in the background. When the protagonist falls asleep, the Ocarina will appear below. Puzzle: Elevator to the top Location: Temple of Moonlight C-4 Read the tablet at Temple of the Sun F-3 for a hint to this. Shoot the smiling face in the middle to reveal an elevator to the top part of the field. Shooting the wrong face will seal off the faces, force you to enter from the pyramid instead, and prevent you from obtaining the Axe. Sage: Temple of Moonlight E-3 Speak with the sage to allow access to the Death Seal in the Shrine of the Mother from the Endless Corridor. Shops Location: Temple of the Moonlight F-4 Use Bombs to destroy the large block near the top of the screen and disable the barrier. 200 Coins - Bracelet 20 Coins - Shuriken 500 Coins - Ammunition Category:Fields